Feelings from the Heart
by Natsuya801923
Summary: -oneshot- After all, the best thing you can give Rima is love.


**My first Rimahiko story *O* and it's a drabble/one-shot XD I first got an idea when I was reviewing the story "Headphones" by WantingFreedom. Go read her/his story. (I'm pretty sure she's female but correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**But when I looked at my review a few days later…**

…**I forgot what my idea was DX**

**But I still wanted to do something for Rimahiko since I've only done Amuto and I wanted to keep my word because I promised to myself that I would write one someday. Might as well do it now.**

**So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Rimahiko story ^-^**

**Also, please keep in mind this is an AU. Ok? Oh, and Rima doesn't know Amu, Yaya, Tadase, etc. Just Nagihiko ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**X-x-X**

"Rima-sama, gifts from your parents awaits you on the living room table. Your parents would like me to pass on that they regrettably cannot be here and—"

"Thank you. I will head to the living room once I change out of my uniform."

"Of course, Rima-sama."

Rima walks up the spiraling staircase, taking her time. Honestly, she does not care about presents, cake, or anything birthday-related. It's the same every year. Each year, she will receive an ample amount of presents from her parents, except they will not be present. They will often be at work, and cannot leave their workplace for such a "trivial" matter.

Rima plops down on her bed after changing. She turns on her iPod and puts it on shuffle. While she's drowning out the world, she fiddles with her bracelet. The bracelet is a chain with big rings and an "R" as a charm, made out of diamonds. People tend to think the item is store-bought because of the excellent craftsmanship but they are mistaken. The person who made the piece of jewelry painstakingly took rings of chains and connected them until you can't even see the lines of separation. It is truly exquisite.

She received this gift from a boy she knew from school.

Every year, he gives her a handmade present on her birthday, and every year, she retorts with a nasty remark.

Even though deep inside, she's elated.

She trudges down to the living room, and sees the ample amount of presents, waiting to be open. She sits down on the carpet floor, cross-legged. She neatly opens the presents and examines all her gifts after all of them were torn open.

For her birthday, she is given a thousand dollar gift card, a Macbook, an iPhone, a Lamborghini, and many more from her parents. Boys from her school give her presents, too. It consists mostly of chocolates and confessions from lovestruck boys. She turns them all down though.

Strangely, _he_ didn't give her any presents. He always hands it to her the minute she walks in their homeroom.

Rima removes the SIM card out of her old phone and inserts it in the iPhone. She turns it on, playing with the apps already on her phone. A few seconds later, her ringtone activates, indicating an incoming call. She looks at the caller ID and her eyebrow rises. Still, she answers the call.

"What do you want?"

"_That's not a nice way to greet me, Rima-chan."_

"I can greet you however I like."

He laughed. _"Still the same."_

Rima fights back a blush. "Answer my question."

"_Okay, okay. Go outside your house and you'll see me."_

"You're outside my house?" Rima inquires but heads for the front door nevertheless. Once she closes the doors behind her, she finds herself alone outside in the dark. She turns her head back and forth but does not see him. She says to her phone, "Where are you? I don't see you."

"_Right behind you." _

She swirls around, her hair swinging around. She ends her call and lets her arm fall limp. "And why are you here?"

He smiles, snapping his phone shut. He takes his arm out, which was previously behind his back. Rima felt her stomach have this tingly feeling that won't stop. In his hands is a large bouquet of roses.

"For you. Thought I forgot your birthday, didn't you? I would never forget, Rima-chan." He hands it to her, as her trembling hands grasp it.

She met him when she transferred to his school a few years ago. She disliked him since the first day of school. His voice simply…_annoyed_ her that day. Rima-chan this, Rima-chan, that. He would always tease her, frustrating her to not extent.

But even so, he is the only person she trusts.

He saw her crying one day after school and became a shoulder to cry on. He knows about her situation. That she feels sad that her parents don't care about her much, that she does not have many friends, that she feels so weak.

He knows she feels unloved.

She looks forward to seeing him everyday.

Every year, she ponders about what he will give her for her birthday, and he never fails to please her.

She sees a card on the roses and pulls it out. The card is connected to a box, too. With some difficulty, she pries open the box. Her eyes widen. It was a store-bought item this year. The necklace was made completely of white gold and there was only one charm on it: "NR" with a heart between the two letters.

"This is…"

He smiled. "I didn't know what to get you this year. I was walking through the mall and came upon this. I had it specialized so the letters were the initials of our name. And it's your sixteenth birthday, so you should receive something special from me."

Rima shakes her head. "No, every present from you is special."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"But this," She points at the heart, "Does it mean that you…?"

Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

He stepped closer and leaned down to her eye level. "I thought this gift was perfect since it represents love. Rima-chan, I like you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Nagihiko."

He kisses her on the cheek. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Rima-chan."

After all, love is the best thing you can give Rima.

**X-x-X**

**This was completely different than what I had in mind XD **

**The reason why I didn't say that Nagihiko said "I love you" is because they're not at that stage yet where they realize they love each other. Don't say "I love you" if you don't mean it. There's a difference between "like" and "love". **

**Rima was a bit OOC at one point D: Sorry to my readers.**

**Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Rimahiko (: I failed miserably though DX**

**Please review and tell me what you think~ :D**


End file.
